One Heart One Name
by Hyuuga White Haruka
Summary: Tak pernah Konan menyangka bahwa Pein akan meninggalkannya ke negeri Suna. Apakah Pein tetap setia pada cinta Konan ataukah ia akan berpaling? please read this story, if you don't like? don't read! warning : aneh n gaje, RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Wah. . .ga nyangka aku buat fic kedua maaf ya kalo ada salah kata atau ceritanya agak gaje

Mungkin ada yang sadar cerita ini aku tulis ulang karena kritik seseorang.

Maaf ceritaku kurang bagus dalam hidup ga ada gading yang tak retak

Disclaimer : tetep masashi kishimoto

Yang buat cerita ini jelas aku

Pairing : Pein & Konan

Rate : T

**One Heart One Name**

Aku menunggunya di danau dekat markas kami,mataku menerawang jauh mengingat waktu bersamanya selama bertahun - tahun tak pernah ia bayangkan pein akan meninggalkannya beberapa bulan ke desa suna yg jaraknya ribuan mil dari terasa air mata di pipinya mengalir. Tangisannya terhenti ketika pein datang dan menghampirinya lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Konan berhentilah menangis seperti itu, kau telah berjanji padaku takkan menagis lagi ucap Pein"

"Tak usah perdulikan aku,pergilah!!perkataanku tak pernah kau dengarkan ucap Konan"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin mempelajari hal baru disana kata Pein"

"Terserah kau saja dasar bodoh!! ucap Konan"

"Aku memang bodoh karena aku tak bisa membawamu ikut kesana sesal Pein"

Konan tak menjawab ia hanya menangis terisak, Pein membalikkan badannya dan menciumnya. Sangat lama mereka berpagutan bibir sampai akhirnya merekapun kembali ke biasa anggota akatsuki tengah berkumpul di ruang rapat karena tak ada kegiatan yg bisa di kerjakan, hal ini sering terjadi semenjak konoha dan akatsuki telah menyetujui perjanjian agar kedua pihak tersebut berdamai. Suasana bising meliputi ruang itu dan terdapat anggota akatsuki yg tengah sibuk dengan kesukaannya masing – masing. Sasori tengah sibuk bermain boneka kayu kesukaannya begitu juga dengan yg lain. Namun hanya ada 2 insan yg terdiam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing - masing. Konan terdiam hendak mempersiapkan kata - kata yang di lontarkan ke kekasihnya Pein, semua seakan terkunci hingga ia tak dapat mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya. Sampai akhirnya ia dapat mengucapkan kata - kata itu.

"Pein, apakah engkau akan pergi ke desa sunagakure? tanya Konan"

"Ya, Konan itu pasti adakah yang mengganggumu?"

"Aku hanya takut kehilangan dirimu, aku tau hatimu hanya utkku tapi aku takut ada saatnya kau kan pergi dari sisiku ucap Konan"

"Kau tentu tau sudah bertahun - tahun kita bersama apa yang membuatku akan meninggalkanmu?percayalah ucap Pein"

"hn. . . hanya itu yg terdengar dari bibir Konan"

Percakapan yang cukup singkat antara kedua insan tersebut kedua insan tersebut kembali terdiam. Hingga akhirnya waktu menunjukkan jam 8 malam seluruh anggota akatsuki telah menuju kamarnya masing - masing. Sementara itu Konan dan Pein juga menuju kamarnya mereka,saat menuju kamar mereka sama sekali tak berbicara satu sama lain hingga mereka tiba di kamar. Konan menuju jendela kamarnya matanya menerawang jauh ke langit berfikir agar sang kekasih yang ia cintai tak jadi pergi meninggalkannya utk sementara. Konan terkaget saat tangan kekasihnya melingkar di pinggangnya Pein dan Konan pun kembali berbicara dari hati ke hati.

"Konan. . . berhentilah memikirkan hal ini, aku hanya pergi utk sementara ucap Pein membujuk Konan"

"Aku mengerti tapi sadarkah kau kita tak pernah berpisah setelah bertahun - tahun kita bersama ucap Konan"

"Tentu aku mengerti, tapi aku ingin mengunjungi tempat itu karena ingin merefreskan diri kata Pein"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengajakku Pein?"

"Maafkan aku Konan, jika kau ikut siapa yang akan menjaga anggota yang lain, hanya kau yg bisa bujuk Pein"

"Aku tau, berapa lama kau akan pergi ke suna?"

"Mungkin 2 minggu, karena aku ingin mempelajari banyak hal disana"

"Hn. . waktu yg cukup lama, aku akan menunggumu"

"Aku berjanji akan kembali Konan"

Dengan perlahan Pein membalikkan badan Konan dan segera mencium bibirnya, menciumnya dengan penuh rasa sayang Konan pun membalas dengan mencium dan saling mengulum lidah masing - masing. 30 menit berselang setelah mereka bercumbu pein segera menyuruh Konan utk tidur. Di tempat tidur Pein memeluk Konan dengan erat sehingga membuatnya nyaman.

"Konan, mari kita segera tidur hari telah malam ucap Pein"

"Baiklah Pein, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memberi peringatan pada kalian yg di semak - semak! segera kembali ke kamar masing - masing sebelum ku ubah kalian menjadi origami ancam Konan"

Anggota akatsuki yg lain segera kabur ke kamar mereka masing - masing karena takut di ubah menjadi kertas oleh konan. Konan pun tertidur dengan lelapnya di pelukan pein. Ia sebenarya tak ingin membiarkan Pein pergi sendiri tapi karena pein berkeras ia tak bisa menahannya utk pergi.

Sinar mentari yang menyejukkan membangunkan konan dari mimpi indahnya, ia tak melihat sang kekasih yg paling di cintainya pastinya ia telah pergi sedari tadi. Konan segera bangkit utk mandi dan berpakaian yang rapi sesudahnya ia bergegas ke ruang makan. Sambutan hangat dari anggota akatsuki sedikit membuatnya terhibur. Mereka mulai berbincang dari hal kecil hingga masalah tentang anggota akatsuki lainnya. Di saat itu tatapan itachi kepada konan terlihat amat lain,namun konan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

**- to be continued**-

wah udah selesai nih chapter maaf ya kalo ada kata - kata yg salah juga kalau cerita ini gaje,tak henti - hentinya aku meminta tlg di review ya. Sorry kalo agak lama bwt chap berikutnya coz q sibuk pkl, tapi akan aku usahain kok. Thx berat karena kalian dah mau baca fic ini =ngarep=

ganbatte


	2. Chapter 2

Aku kembali dengan update terbaru fict, aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu lama. Ku harap chapter ini tidak banyak kesalahan karena aku selalu mencoba memberi yang terbaik untuk reader semua. Haru lupa update cerita ini, maaf sudah menunggu lama

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Cerita ini asli aku yang buat_**

**_Pairing : PeinxKonan, SasorixKonan_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_I hope you like this chapter ^.^_**

**_If you don't like??? don't read!!!!_**

**_Warning : gaje, aneh, etc, anak kecil dilarang baca_**

* * *

Summary : Cinta yang telah tumbuh sekian tahun lamanya, mungkin bukan satu-satunya cinta yang akan berakhir bahagia. Cinta itu manis pada awalnya, namun suatu saat cinta akan berubah menjadi pahit, saat dua hati yang telah menyatu mulai memisahkan diri mereka masing-masing. Cinta mungkin hanya sebuah kata yang sederhana namun memiliki jutaan arti, yang tidak mungkin untuk di jelaskan sekian abad lamanya. Aku selalu mencoba memahami setiap arti dalam cinta yang kumiliki, tapi aku tetap tak dapat memahaminya dan hanya dapat melihatnya pergi menjauh dariku. Semakin jauh, hingga akupun tak dapat menjangkau langkahnya, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menjaga cinta ini tetap hidup.

* * *

**One Heart One Name**

Tiga bulan berlalu tanpa ada kabar dari Pein kekasih yang sangat ia cintai hatinya sedikit meragu karena pein pergi tanpa dirinya. Perubahan perilaku Pein telah ia sadari beberapa waktu lamanya tapi ia tetap bersikukuh bahwa Pein tak pernah berubah dan berniat untuk berpaling darinya. Konan tak pernah mersakan kesepian meskipun Pein pergi meninggalkannya karena disini masih ada anggota akatsuki yang perduli dan menyayanginya. Tak jarang Konan sering bercanda ria dengan seluruh anggota akatsuki di halaman belakang untuk menghibur hatinya. Sekian lama ia terpaku dengan ingatan - ingatan itu ia beranjak menuju ruang makan karena sedari tadi seluruh anggota akatsuki menunggunya untuk sarapan.

"Pagi Konan senpai mari kita mulai sarapan," ucap deidara dengan ramahnya.

"Konan senpai, Konan senpai mana lolipop untuk tobi? tobi kan anak baik," rayu tobi dengan mata puppy eyesnya.

"Pagi dei, Tobi mau lolipop?baiklah kuberi 5 lolipop untuk Tobi yang baik hati," ucap Konan seraya tersenyum.

"Wah. . Konan senpai baik, terima kasih Konan senpai, Tobi anak baik Tobi anak baik," ucap Tobi saking girangnya.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu Tobi, kau seperti anak kecil saja," gerutu Kakuzu.

"Tobi kan memang anak kecil, Tobi juga anak yang baik," sahut Tobi.

"Tapi tetap saja kau berisik tahu," jawab Kakuzu.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, kau kan tau sifat Tobi memang begitu," ucap Sasori menengahi.

"Benar kata Sasori, lebih baik kita makan saja daripada berisik begini, ya kan Konan?

"Benar.. Sudahlah Kakuzu, Tobi kan memang begitu sifatnya.. Mari kita makan," ucap Konan.

Acara sarapan pagi ini memang selalu ramai seperti ini, hal inilah yang selalu membuat Konan tertawa. Konan tahu mereka semua ingin membuat Konan tersenyum, dan melupakan kenangan tentang Pein. Kenangan yang telah terbentuk sekian lamanya, kenangan yang membuat dadanya sesak saat mengingatnya. Setiap ucapan Pein padanya seakan begitu nyata, Pein berjanji akan kembali, tapi hal tersebut tak kunjung terjadi. Aku akan berhenti berharap tentang suatu yang tak pasti. Aku tak mau dan tak akan mengingatmu lagi, Pein maafkan aku.

Cinta yang tumbuh sekian tahun lamanya, mungkin bukanlah satu-satunya cinta yang akan berakhir bahagia. Cinta itu manis pada awalnya, namun suatu saat akan berubah menjadi pahit, saat dua hati yang telah menyatu mulai memisahkan diri mereka masing-masing. Cinta mungkin hanya sebuah kata yang sederhana namun memiliki jutaan arti, yang tidak mungkin untuk dijelaskan sekian abad lamanya. Aku selalu mencoba memahami setiap arti dalam cinta yang kumiliki, tapi aku tetap tak dapat memahaminya, dan hanya dapat melihatnya pergi menjauh dariku. Semakin jauh, hingga aku tak dapat menjangkau langkahnya, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menjaga cinta ini tetap hidup.

**Konan POV**

Aku selalu berharap dan berharap agar ia akan datang untuk menepati janjinya padaku. Ia tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkanku, ia selalu mengerti isi hatiku hingga ia enggan untuk menyakitiku. Ia bukan Pein yang kukenal, dari sorot matanya saaat bertemu, tak ada lagi cinta yang menggebu untukku. Yang kulihat adalah kejenuhan, dan kelelahan. Mungkin inilah akhir dari segalanya, tak selamanya cinta harus bersatu, tak selamanya cinta berakhir bahagia. Sekian kali pun ku menangis, itu semua takkan mengubah apapun. Karena ia yang memilih jalan itu, ia memilih tuk menjauh dariku, dan mungkin mencari penggantiku. Meski aku mengelak dari semua ini, ini benar-benar terasa sangat sakit. Aku hanya mengabdikan diriku pada satu hati dan satu nama, tapi mungkin ini saatnya aku mengubah prinsip itu. Karena seseorang yang namanya terukir indah di hatiku mulai menghapus jejaknya dan meninggalkan janji yang telah kita ucapkan bersama, "hanya mencintai satu hati dan satu nama".

**End of Konan POV**

Seusai sarapan bersama anggota akatsuki yang lainnya aku pun beranjak menuju taman yang dulu selalu aku kunjungi bersama Pein, memang menyedihkan saat kau ingin melupakan seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Entahlah, meskipun aku selalu menangis karenanya, sedikitpun aku tak membencinya. Aku sangat merindukannya, merindukan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Aku terduduk menangis, sampai akhirnya aku sadari sosok Sasori berada disampingku dan membelai rambutku. Jujur, aku merasa nyaman karena aku memang memerlukan seseorang, saat aku jatuh dalam jurang yang di sebut kesedihan ini. Tanpa kusadari, aku merebahkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sebuah tangis yang memang telah ku tahan dalam waktu lama, ia pun memelukku mencoba memberi kenyamanan sebisanya.

Air mataku jatuh, semakin deras dan deras. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena dengan adanya Sasori, sedikit menghiburku. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia begitu perhatian denganku dan tak jarang selalu membuatku tersenyum.

"Berhentilah menangis.. Aku akan menghajar Pein, jika kau mau," ucap Sasori sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jangan.. Aku memang sakit hati karena di tinggal oleh Pein tanpa alasan yang jelas, tapi aku tak tega jika ia sampai sakit, biarkan saja aku yang terluka.. Aku telah terbiasa menghadapi semua ini," ucap Konan membujuk Sasori.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu.. Tapi, ini semua ku perbuat karenamu, bukan karena Pein," ucap Sasori dingin.

"Terimakasih Sasori, kau selalu ada untukku.. Disaat terberat seperti ini," ucap Konan dengan berlinang air mata.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, karena semua ini mutlak kulakukan karena aku tulus mencintaimu.. Aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih seperti ini, bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu?" ucap Sasori sambil mengusap air mata Konan dengan saputangan miliknya.

"Aku.. Tak menyangka kau mencintaiku, aku sangat berterimakasih karena semua perasaan yang kau punya untukku, tapi aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka.. Aku tak ingin menjadikanmu pelarian," ucap Konan dengan menatap Sasori.

"Aku tak keberatan jika harus dijadikan pelarian, selama ini aku sudah menyukaimu.. Tapi, aku diam saja karena kufikir Pein dapat menjagamu dengan baik dan tak akan melukaimu, aku harap kau mau menjadi kekasihku, dan dengan seluruh ragaku yang ku punya, aku takkan menyakitimu," ucap Sasori dengan berlutut di kaki Konan.

"Baiklah.. Kuharap inilah awal baik dari segalanya, aku mempercayaimu, dan aku yakin dapat berbahagia jika bersamamu," ucap Konan sambil tersenyum manis.

**Sasori POV**

Akhirnya penantianku selama ini terjawab sudah, aku takkan menyakitinya karena ia sangat berharga bagiku. Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan dirinya, begitu juga dengan melepasnya. Aku tak ingin melihatnya terus bersedih, aku tahu tak semudah yang kubayangkan untuk menghapuskan segala kenangannya bersama Pein, tapi tak ada salahnya jika aku terus mencoba, karena setiap usaha yang kulakukan dengan sepenuh hati akan berbuah manis. Pein adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui, ia melepaskan seseorang yang sangat berharga. Aku takkan membiarkannya merebut Konan dariku, aku telah sangat berusaha agar ada sedikit tempat dihatinya untukku. Dengan segala upaya yang dapat kulakukan untuknya aku akan membuatnya benar-benar mencintaiku.

**End Of Sasori POV**

Mulailah kehidupan Konan diisi dengan kehadiran Sasori, meskipun ia mencintainya setengah hati, setidaknya Konan memperlakukan Sasori dengan baik. Seluruh anggota akatsuki telah mengetahui kabar bahagia tersebut. Mereka senang, karena Konan tak akan bersedih lagi, setidaknya ia akan merasa senang jika berada disamping Sasori. Selain itu, mereka pasangan yang cocok karena Konan cantik, sedangkan Sasori tampan. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi, namun dibalik semua itu ada 1 orang yang murung saat melihat Konan dan Sasori bermesraan, Itachi ialah orangnya.

-**To Be Continued-**

Akhirnya fict gaje ini selesai juga, btw mungkin hari minggu Haru akan update chapter terbaru sweet boy, maka dari itu review ya? thanks dah mau baca fict haru, RnR please ^^,


End file.
